User talk:RainingPain17/Archive 3
enough for nagging Stop nagging over me now.I have stopped repeating my mistakes since I was blocked for a few times. seriously change Ok RainingPain.Last deal,I remembered you said you had nothing wrong with me but now,there is but I was trying to stop it because I'm overexcited towards my interest like GTA,Watch Dogs.I am too addicted to these two games anyway,that's why I want to stay.Smashbro16 (talk) 16:39, October 5, 2014 (UTC) friendship is useless? Why I can't make friends?man seriously what put you into this rage and over nagging with me for nothing after mistakes has gone.I can find other GTA Wikis because those are more pathetic,no articles at all,I don't have time to create articles in other wiki.As I am still studying.Cannot create any articles until 18 years old.Smashbro16 (talk) 16:49, October 5, 2014 (UTC) really sorry Grandtheftwiki is restricted I cannot join as what I have mentioned in SmashBro8's page.Serioulsly they are prohibiting me to join in.Smashbro16 (talk) 16:58, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Troublesome users Those two never came back, but who doesn't guarantee that they'll come back? I really think that X is gonna be back to disturb all of us, he is stubborn too, but Sean Drew is so far the worst here, Su35s is just not polite, I don't think he will be back again, but Sean and X, oh they're too annoying... (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:46, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) Haha those kids has nothing better to do than disturbing wiki users don't they? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:52, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) Yup, and yet they think they're better than everyone by calling us "motherfuckers" hahahaha (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:56, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Rebel Thanks :) Actually, I have a clean Rebel stored in GTA Online and I had planned to get pics of the car, it's been on my list for some time. Hopefully during this week I can finally add some pics. DocVinewood (talk) 11:25, October 6, 2014 (UTC) User Page Hey man, how did you do your profile page?--JIMMIERUSTL3R (talk) 17:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC)Will (JIMMIE) Congratulations Now that I have my computer back, I want to personally congratulate you on your new position and say welcome to the staff team. If you need help with anything feel free to ask. Leo68 (talk) 19:03, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Yup, i'll do my best, they'll see what i've learned all this time in the wiki :) anyway, I used to talk to The Tom, he was the best here until Ilan came back, but i'll talk to him if I have any serious trouble (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:19, October 8, 2014 (UTC)) Penumbra Is this car really a coupé? I swear I saw "sports"t written on the right side! (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:52, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) Well but it's classified as "Sports" in-game, like the Sentinel, however, the Sentinel is a coupe and the Penumbra is sportier (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:59, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) Talk page Hey man, how can I make my talk page to look like yours? I mean, the main pic in the center, the rules before the contents and anything else? I'm trying to do this, but the description is below the contents (AndreEagle17 (talk) 15:57, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) Beater/Clean Thanks for clarifying that issue with the Rebel. I'm splitting beater and clean locations for GTA V vehicles if you want to contribute. The last one I did was Tornado. Leo68 (talk) 16:19, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Signature Hahaha how could I forget uh, thanks for that bro ;) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:32, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) Now look at that! You rock bro! Seriously! :D ( (Talk) 19:47, October 9, 2014 (UTC)) VSTF Wiki I'm doing it now. I hate to do this to him as I feel he can change but he's not leaving me any other choice. ( ) 12:37, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay it should have been reported to the VSTFs. Is there a way I would know that it was really sent to them? ( ) 12:45, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yo man check what Sean wrote to me on the Midnight Club Wiki. This is unbelievable. ( ) 18:24, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'm going back to the VSTF Wiki. He has to be stopped. Was he blocked on the wiki he wrote that to you on? ( ) 18:28, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I found a VSTF who blocked Sean's noncreated account on Watch Dogs Wiki and told him we need a fleet of VSTFs sent to patrol the GTA Wiki looking for Sean. You can check the message I sent on Watch Dogs Wiki and add on more details if you'd like. ( ) 18:41, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sean Siew again Holy crap... This guy never stops... I just imagined he would copy either me or you, what the hell is wrong with him? He really never learns that he is very annoying? He also sent me a message on The Last of Us wiki, saying "who do you think you are" -_- i'm done with him already (Talk) 13:24, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Look at this, I checked the Ariana Grande wiki, then I checked Sean's profile, MORE PEOPLE saying that he is annoying and yet, he says that this person, Smashbro and you are his friends... So, okay, he thinks that you all are his friends, then why he keeps fighting you? That's really weird (Talk) 14:37, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Yup, i'm done with him already (Talk) 14:51, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Then I said: "Ah yeah yeah yeah you think you're better than everyone, just shut up, you disturb every wiki user, why don't you go to Tumblr? Tumblr is the place for immature people like you who suffers from bullying and take a blade to cut their arms, I'M JUST TELLING YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE IF YOU DON'T LIKE US, WE ARE NOT OBLIED TO AGREE WITH YOU, YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE KID! If I was your father I would leave you away from computers! F*ck! >:(" I had to say that, I lost all my patience on this stupid kid, creating accounts on another wikis just to insult me, he does that because he knows that The Last of Us wiki has no active patrollers or admins (Talk) 18:48, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey RainingPain. Join the Watch Dogs Wiki chat ASAP. Let's see if we can get this VSTF to stop Sean. ( ) 18:51, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Do you think the VSTF isn't coming back to the chat? Like I'm really trying to get Sean dealt with before he becomes nearly impossible to control. ( ) 19:18, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey man you think you can message Wikia via Special:Contact to report Sean? Let me know. Thanks! ( ) 19:28, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay that's fine then. I don't remember Special:Contact really working but oh well, guess I'll find it and give it a second shot. ( ) 19:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Question Im sorry but you might recall that you edited something which looks like this can you please clarify what this is as I do not have that much knowledge on these things thank you Sh@dowPolaris 17:04, October 10, 2014 and there is also this picture attached to the bottom.so if you could clarify it would be nice. Thank you. And just tell me if I can use this with red or should I change it to any other colour. ([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok then no problem and sorry if it bothers you but if I do face a problem I can consult you right cause all this is a little confusing for me right now. ([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help man and appreciate it. This has been really helpful. Shadow Polaris ([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi and sorry to bug you but from yesterday I am trying to contact with few other people about issue regarding the bike thrust which infact is supposed to be the fastest bike in gta clearly beating the hakuchuo and bati 801 yes we cannot see the result straight forward this is due to the fact that the thrust has a terrible acceleration this information was gathered from a youtuber I am linking the video for your conformation so that if you find it necessary you can change it and add some more points as many of the members might have not know about this fact before. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9JZ8nIA9mU so if you can please make some time and watch the video it would be nice. Shadow Polaris ([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Well in the link given below when the guy compares the thrust with the hakachou we see that after sometime the thrust is able to overtake the hakachou. Watch the video once and you would understand. Shadow Polaris ([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Thrust Yes But how much faster is the Bati 801 RR compared to Bati 801 to answer this I searched for a while and I found this comparison vido where the difference is really minute but if you say otherwise. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFy3CyS_VvY Shadow Polaris ([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 16:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Signatures Hi and one more doubt about the signature.... when I go to the my preferences settings and select the custom signature the one with coding cannot be put and what should I do then. Shadow Polaris ([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) Thanks Yup got it thanks and what about the thrust issue. Thanks Ok if you say so you have more experience than me. But thanks for showing an interest. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 18:45, October 10, 2014 (UTC) A Minor Cleanup Hey ya so me and a fellow member AndreEagle17 have come upon a problem which is pretty serious as it involves the bikes from the HD universe. We observed that the stats given might be incorrect and may need a serious overhaul and need to be put under supervision as there are a few contradictory examples. LIke it is given that the Dinka Double T Drag is the fastest bike in the HD universe with a top speed of 145 kmph when its non customized counterpart Dinka Double T has a top speed of 290 kmph and there are many more. So we both wanted to bring this issue to light and it will be good if this issue was resolved as quickly as possible. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 20:02, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, BTW what happened to your signature? (Talk) 20:08, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay then, I just found the old one better :P (Talk) 20:13, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully Sean doesn't come back but I feel he will. We should be prepared for anything. ( ) 20:25, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 "but I think it was the last time we saw that guy" OOOOOOOH I hope so! (Talk) 20:36, October 10, 2014 (UTC) If he shows back up between today and next week Saturday, it's an instant report to Wikia. ( ) 20:43, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Infoboxes Update ive recentley made 500 edits, could you add that to my infobox on the left of my user page, thanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 21:45, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! :)Monkeypolice188 (talk) 21:46, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Double T Drag Ok so I have been viewing some pages and I want to make an edit in the Dinka Double T Drag page where it states that it is the fastest bike in the HD universe with a top speed of 145 kmph. Which with that speed doesn't make it so. So can I edit the info? --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 04:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC) GALLERY Picture Box Hi RainingPain, just wondered if you know how to add lots of pictures in one box, like on other car pages, the gallery is all neat, i cant do that by just adding an image, do you have to add some kind of infobox or grid? ThanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 08:06, October 11, 2014 (UTC) OK, Pick any of the galleries on the Fire Truck page, they have several pictures in one area. Could you do that?Monkeypolice188 (talk) 08:14, October 11, 2014 (UTC) But how do you add images in source mode?Monkeypolice188 (talk) 08:21, October 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: HUD From the game files. On Xbox 360, it's in disc 2 xbox360a.rpf/data/cdimages/scaleform_generic.rpf/hud.xtd This is how it looks: 10:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Issue about stats Hey man I wanted to ask you about the issue as I cannot yet message the bureaucrat yet. So can you please check it out with them and try to resolve it. As I told yesterday Andre and I saw the stats given for many motor bikes were either wrong or misguiding for example it is stated in the wikia that the fastest bike in the HD universe is the Double T Drag when its top speed is 145 kmph and many bikes other than it cross the 200 kmph mark easily. Therefore, it is a request from my behalf to check the issue out. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 12:53, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok . Thanks for the info.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 13:11, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Police Stinger Does anything come close to the top speed of the Police Stinger in the 3D universe? Cause you made an edit from TBOGT to HD Universe RE: Staff We've had no problems so it's fine. Number of edits isn't a fair way to assess activity; like me they might just check for vandalism or other issues and not find any and therefore not edit. Tom Talk 16:55, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Sure thing. Is that the "Sean.drew" guy? Tom Talk 17:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Signature Sorry I forget about it--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']] - ) 17:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) User If the guy is plagiarizing the wiki then report him and his wiki to community central, the bureaucrats can't do anything, but they can ban him from this wiki. Leo68 (talk) 18:51, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough, he has been warned for inserting false information and for plaigiarism. Report him to Community Central by clicking on the wikia link at the top of the page and if the ends justify the means (in my opinion they do) then he may be blocked indefinetly across all of the wiki. Leo68 (talk) 18:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) My only reaction, as WildBrick said, was to ignore him, I said "yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Whatever dude", I hope he don't talk to us again, this is already getting old, I hate fighting with other users, even when I hate them, like the case of Su35s, I want those to keep the hell away from me, BTW I don't wanna archive till I have 100 sections (Talk) 21:23, October 11, 2014 (UTC)